The 6th Princess
by Firetiger24
Summary: When Twilight and her friends are summoned to The Castle of the Two Sisters, they learn something shocking: There is a sixth princess. The Mane six then have to travel to her realm, to solve a mysterious problem. Will Twilight find out what's going on? Or is the clock against them? Disclaimer: I don't own My Little Pony, Hasbro does.
1. Summons to the Castle

"And that's the last one" Twilight stated as she slid the last book in place in her library. She and Spike were spending the weekend organizing books in her castle, one of Twilight's favorite activities.

"Phew, now that we're done, can we please go eat something?" Spike complained. "We skipped breakfast, and I'm craving some diamonds."

"No, silly, we have so much work to do! We have to clean the rooms, check the map, restock the kitchen…"

As Twilight rambled on, Spike felt a familiar rumbling in him. It started at his feet and traveled up to his throat. He knew that feeling.

"Uh Twilight…?" Spike mumbled.

"Dust the curtains, mop the floor…"

"Twilight?"

"Repair the windows, do the laundry…."

"TWILIGHT!" Spike yelled.

"Spike! You don't have to yell!" Twilight admonished, just as Spike finally burped the letter that was causing the rumbling.

"Hmm, what's this? Well what else, a letter from Celestia, of course." Twilight mumbled to herself. She picked it up and started studying it like a textbook. Whatever was written in it must've been serious, because reading it made Twilight visibly pale.

"Well, what does it say?" Spike asked.

"It's asking, no summoning me and my friends to The Castle of the Two Sisters" Twilight read quietly. "Celestia only summons ponies there for serious reasons! What did I do? Was it something I said? Something I did? Am I in trouble? Did I fail my princess duties? What did I do?!" Twilight shrieked. She started to hyperventilate.

"Relax Twilight, it's probably nothing. Maybe Celestia wants to congratulate you on your mentoring of Starlight." Spike reassured.

"You're right Spike, it's probably nothing" Twilight sighed. "Well, let's go find everybody and head to the castle.

Twilight gulped as she stood in front of the Castle of the Two Sisters. Even after it was renovated, it was still an imposing sight. It's three towers rose high, and Twilight had to step back to see the full view.

"Twilight, looking at the castle isn't going to help. Just go in." Spike urged. Finally Twilight sighed, and opened the door.

The main foyer of the castle was spacious, and was empty save for some banners, a carpet, and two thrones, on which Celestia and Luna were sitting on. Twilight saw her friends, and trotted towards them.

"Come in Twilight." Celestia called. Her serene voice made Twilight feel calmer, and she trotted forward.

"Why have you called me?" Twilight asked. Her anxiousness returned. "Did I do something wrong? Have I failed my duties as princess?"

Celestia giggled "You have done nothing wrong. In fact, you have succeeded, in your duties as princess." Celestia turned serious. "You and your friends are here for a more serious reason. You see, Luna and I owe you an explanation".

"An explanation?" The Mane 6 chorused. "For what?"

" How many princesses exist in Equestria?" Celestia asked.

"Five" Rainbow Dash answered quickly. Rainbow Dash liked speed.

"Well, that's where we owe you an explanation" Luna said. She flicked a lever on the wall. Immediately, four more thrones popped out of the wall, two on either side of both thrones. Three of the thrones had a cutie mark on them. A purple sparkle was one of them, and a crystal-blue heart on the other. These were obviously Twilight's and Cadence's thrones. The other throne was blank, obviously representing Flurry Heart's blank flank. The fourth throne had an unfamiliar cutie mark, a clock with a golden line spiraling around it.

"Princess, what is that?" Applejack asked.

"That, my little ponies, is the throne of the 6th princess, Temperus, the controller of time".


	2. An Untold History

Wow, the first chapter already has 20 views! Well, that may seem like nothing, but to me, that's a big thing, this being my first fanfiction and all. I'll try to update every weekend, maybe before, but there are no guarantees. Well, onwards with chapter 2!

* * *

The Mane 6 gasped, and started talking over each other.

"W...h. ?"

"What are you talking about, princess?"

"I can't believe it!"

"What's going on?"

"Silence!" Luna yelled in her royal voice. Despite being reformed, she was still an impatient pony.

"Luna, please calm down. Ponies, let me explain what I mean." Celestia commanded. She took a deep breath, and started her story.

 _A long time ago, before you were all born, me and Luna never even lived in Equestria. We lived in land of alicorns. There were many more like us, born with wings and a horn. Me, Luna, and Tempuras, our younger sister, were inseparable. However, though she was the youngest, Tempuras always seemed the oldest and wisest. She had a different nature than me and Luna. She seemed different, wise, and aloof. While the two of us played, she preferred to sit aside and watch us. She was fascinated with everything, but mostly time. She wanted to figure out how it worked, why it worked, and it's every little quirk._

 _When the fateful day came, when we had to travel to Equestria to save it from Discord, Tempuras traveled with us. In fact, if it weren't for her, we couldn't have defeated Discord. You see, she was the one who discovered the Elements of Harmony. She learned how to wield them, then taught us. When we confronted Discord, it was all three of us who defeated him. When the dust cleared, Discord was turned to stone. We were seen as heroes, and were thrust into the role of leading Equestria. While me and Luna embraced the rule, Tempuras felt uncomfortable and out of place. She wasn't a leader._

 _Now let me explain a little bit about time. You see, time isn't just time. It's a complicated living being. It must be controlled by someone, or else, everything will be chaotic. All that chaos Discord caused was partly because of time being set loose. After we took control, we appointed Kronos, a supergiant, to control time. He could control time perfectly, and didn't mess around with it. At first, everything was peaceful. Then Kronos started getting power hungry. He didn't want to control time, he wanted to control Equestria. Using his powers, he gathered an army ten times the size of ours. We went to war. It was one of the bloodiest and most devastating war in history. It was called the War of Time. We would've lost if not for Kronos's terrible leadership. He drove his armies to battles in horrible conditions, slaughtering them. He made them march in ALL conditions, and gave them terrible living spaces. In addition, his army was either scared of him or hated him. Kronos may have had a bigger army, but they had no moral. As a result, he lost the ensuing battle. When we captured him, we wiped his army's memories of the war, then sent them back to the time they were from. Kronos was split into six pieces of his soul, and each piece was hid in a different place, so that he could never join as one._

 _Equestria was saved from disaster. However, we had a problem. Now that Kronos was gone, we needed to find someone to control time. It was being controlled by the three of us for a time being, but we couldn't do that and rule Equestria at the same time. Tempuras realized this problem, and volunteered to take the role of timekeeper. It was a hard decision, but we knew she was the right one for it. She left 1,000 years ago. We haven't seen each other ever since._

Celestia finished her story, and waited to see what the ponies thought.

"Wow, I never knew there was so much history involving time. But princess, how come I've never been taught this?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah, I mean, that sounds super duper luper awesome!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed.

"I would've liked to hear about how the princesses kicked Kronos's butt!" Rainbow Dash yelled.

"Well, there are a few reasons." Luna said. "Think about it. If ponies were told that time was alive, and it was controlled, how would they react? They would wonder their whole lives about time being controlled, and would start to get paranoid. They would start to think about time 24/7. So we wiped everyone's memories, then told them the Discord caused the mess. However, there is another reason. The Realm of Time is home to the Stellar Ponies. They are a different type of pony, formed from the stars and the galaxies. They are very similar to regular ponies, except in the moonlight, they glow and become outlined like the stars they come from. No one knows they exist, but if people knew, they would be killed for their furs. Yes, people will do that. We had to keep them safe, so we told no one."

"But that is not why you are here." Celestia interrupted. "Tempuras has contacted us after thousands of years with a problem. She says that someone has been messing with the time orbs, which are orbs that contains _everypony's_ future. She knows about you, Twilight, and your friends. She has asked that you come to help her with this mystery. I know this is a lot to process, so you don't have to go."

Twilight looked back at her friends. They whispered to each other for a while. Finally, Twilight stepped forward.

"We will do it, Celestia. We are ready to take on the mystery." Twilight stated.

Celestia gave a small smile."I knew you would say that. Well, the Interstellar Express leaves tomorrow. Pack heavy. I think you will be there for quite a while."


End file.
